


Your Dirty Little Secret

by Malcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 비밀연애는 누구를 위한 연애인가..





	Your Dirty Little Secret

“도대체 점성술학은 왜 듣는지 전혀 모르겠어, 이게 왜 의무과목이 되는지도 모르겠어. 트릴로니교수님이 가끔 교실에서 하는 행동은 왠지 돈내고 봐야 될것 같아.”

 

밤이되면 점성술 교실은 조용하다. 인적도 드물고 트릴로니의 점치는 괴상한 물건들의 소리로 학생들은 자주 올라오지 않는 첨문탑 제일 안쪽 발코니에 론이 앉아 있다. 

 

“그 여자가 교수가 된건 다른게 아니고 막 말한 예언중에 하나가 운좋게 들어 맞아서 그런거야. 점성술학 별자리표 볼때마다 이런걸 왜 배우나 싶어.”

 

드레이코의 무릎위에 놓인 상자안에 쿠키가 주근깨 묻은 손에 의해 하나, 두개 씩 없어진다.

 

“너는 왠지 점성술로 다른걸 할것 같아서 불안해”  
“내가 먹으려고 가져온 건데, 위즐리 좀 작작 먹어”

 

입안에 한가득 담은 쿠키를 채 다 삼키지도 않은채 론이 말한다.

 

“어차피 넌 별로 좋아하지도 않잖아”  
“으엑, 위즐리 더럽게 다 먹고 말하라고!”

 

“요새 해리가 니가 어디로 사라졌는지 계속 물어. 니가 죽음을 먹는자래, 나 원 참.”

 

론의 말에 드레이코의 시선이 흔들렸다. 하지만 빨간머리는 눈치채지 못했는지 가져온 책을 꺼내 보이며 드레이코에게 말한다.

 

“제일 무서운건 해리가 너를 찾다가 나랑 같이 있는걸 발견할까봐서, 요새 라벤더가 계속 날 의심해. 사실 라벤더랑 같이 있는 시간이 별로 없으니까.”

 

멋쩍게 웃어보이며 드레이코를 본다. 깔끔하게 뒤로 넘긴 머리 끝이 살짝 말려서 목끝에 달라붙는다. 어쩌면 곱슬머리일지도 몰라하는 생각에 자기도 모르게 손을 가져간 론은 그대로 목끝에서 어깨까지 쓸어 내렸다.

 

고개를 살짝 떨군 드레이코의 모습이 평소보다 조금 슬퍼보인다고 생각했지만, 그냥 그대로 아무말도 하지 않았다.

“왜 여기 있는거야?”  
아무말도 하지 않는다. 그대로 우두커니 서서 바라만 본다.  
“말 좀 해봐.”   
말 수는 줄고, 미소는 슬퍼진다.

왜 말하지 않았냐고 되묻고 화를 내봤지만 문득 론은 묻지않았던, 어느 순간부터 아무 말도 하지 않게 되었다는 것 조차 너무 늦게 깨달은건 아닌지, 보지 못한 시간이 보인다.

 

창백한 뺨을 따라 흐르는 주근깨 가득한 손이 젖는다. 미안하다는 말조차 꺼낼수 없을만큼 미안하고 슬픈 손이 드레이코의 얼굴을 감싼다. 파란눈도 젖는다.

 

“버리지마 제발, 버리지마. 네가 좋아. 좋아.”

 

창백한 미소는 더욱 슬퍼지고 희미하다. 마치 미소라는게 아예 없었던것처럼 촉촉하기만 했던 표면은 이제 웅덩이가 고인것처럼 차갑고 깊다. 아무리 닦아내려해도 쓸리는 손에 더욱 깊어지는 웅덩이처럼 깊어지기만 한다.

“너를 사랑해. 그런데 미안해 난 너랑 있으면 아무것도 아닌 사람이 되어버려. 너에게 나는 다른사람들에게 말 할 수 없는 그런 부끄러운 사람이 되어버려.”

 

입가에 머무르는 마지막 말이 끝내 뱉어지지 못한듯 한참동안 망설이다 결국 돌아선다. 마지막 말을 했어야 할까 고민하는 드레이코의 시야는 이미 너무 흐려져서 어디로 가는지 조차 보이지 않는다. 

“제발… 제발…”

손에 움켜쥔 로켓을 피로얼룩진 손이 들어올린다. 올려진 손을 감싸는 주근꺠 가득한손은 눈물이 잔뜩 묻어있다.

 

“이제 쉬운 사랑해. 아프고 힘든거 이제 그만해.”

 

투명해진 눈동자가 눈물에 젖고 피로 얼룩진 창백한 뺨을 타고 흐른다. 흐르는 눈물을 따라잡지 못한손은 축 늘어진 몸을더욱 가까이 끌어당겨보지만 그 거리는 좀처럼 좁혀지지 않는다.

 

“이러지마 싫어… 하나도 안아파, 안 힘들어”

 

피를 토해내는 입술의 꼬리가 올라간다.

 

“아팟어.. 힘들었어.. 이제 안녕”

 

손에 쥔 로켓을 감싸쥔 손으로, 낡고 아무것도 들어있지 않은 로켓을 다시 건낸다. 처음 받았을때처럼 아무것도 들어있지 않은 그 로켓.

 

“안돼… 사랑해… 사랑해 제발.."


End file.
